darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Eisheth Zenunim
Oh come on you don't have to be so mean?! How can you hurt such a beautiful and young succubus?! I guess I'll have to hurt you too than!!! Eisheth Zenunim is a Demon in Jewish Mythology. is one of the four angels of sacred prostitution, the mates of the archangel Samael. Her fellow succubi are Lilith, Naamah, and Agrat Bat Mahlat. She is found in the Zohar 1:5a-b as isheth zennanim or qodeshah. In Jacqueline Carey's Kushiel's Legacy saga, Eisheth is one of eight angels who follow Elua. She was noted for her gentleness and for giving humanity the healing arts. Her province is Eisande. in Beyond Light and Darkness, Eisheth did not meet the Dark Emperor until a year after Lilith Mated with him and Naamah joined him. Eisheth got resurrected by the Emperor a year after that and met the Emperor thanks to her Sisters, Lilith and Naamah introduced Eisheth to Terrantos and Eisheth fell in love with Terrantos immediatly at first sight. Eisheth Married Terrantos just like her 3 Sisters did and has 8 - 17 Children. Appearance Eisheth is a Attractive pale young Succubus with Long Black hair and has two horns growing out of her skull and two horns growing out of her skull going down to the sides of her head to form slight points, the horns slightly touching her face She has two extra sets of horns that are black and are longer and go straight to the sides no where near her face. Her eyes are shown as red. She has a black demonic thing on the sides of her large breasts to pose as some sort of bra and wears a black cloth around her waist and the black goes down between her legs. She wears Black gloves with spikey things on them. She doesn't wear an foot or leg wear. and she has averge sized black bat wings Personality Eisheth is more subtle but a Greedy, Lonely, and a Misunderstood Princess. Eisheth in Mythology was a Queen of her nation and she desired something more over her greed and lust which is a reason why she was chosen by Samael as one of his Four Wives, until she betrayed him in Beyond Light and Darkness. Eisheth is a very greedy woman wanting Terrantos more than any of the other Wives of Terrantos even more than Agrat, Lilith, and Soifon as she has kept him in her realm to herself and only herself serving him want ever he desired; his favorite food, his sexual desires (and her own sexual desires), and want ever else he wanted but most of this may be do to she has been lonely most of her Life being over 50,000 has caused her to be lonely but after becoming one of Terrantos's wives she has desired him and found him to be far more attractive and far more warm than Lucifer and Samael, thus believing her lonliess would finally end. Eisheth is a Very Immature and CHildish of all the Succubi which may explain why She is favored by Terrantos the least out of the Four Queens of Hell. Acting Childish in battle such as saying things like "No fair Lilith I wanted to kill her/Him" or "He's Mine Lilith I saw him 1st!". Eisheth acts very immature compared to most villains or villainesses acting very childish as she pouts or slaps her wings on the ground out of anger at one of the other succubi or one of her Husband's other wives but usally gets un angry when Terrantos talks to her for awhile with praise and how much he finds her attractive often causing her to blush and get turned on. Eisheth while never seen on why she betrayed Lucifer in Samael its believed its for similar reasons why her fellow Succubi did as Lilith and Agrat both betrayed Lucifer out of being attracted to the Demon Emperor which led to them both having sex withim. Naamah's reasons are unclear which Eisheth has asked about with no answer. Eisheth is also a Very Naive Succubus and Wife of Terrantos as she has Naive as unlike the other 3 Queens of Hell she lacks experience and a Sophistacted behavior unlike they do. She is also one of the few succubi who believes in True Love as she views Terrantos as her one and only Love in the world or to be precise the entire Omniverse while this does cause her to be scolded by Lilith, Seras, or even Soifon (the prime wife of Terrantos) she does not care as she still believes in this at least until Terrantos tells her not too. Like She did with Lucifer she fell for Terrantos not out of respect or fear but out of her attraction to his Dark Powers and his Hansomeness/Beauty but is Jealous over Soifon as she is his Main Wife and desires Terrantos above all else as she does not seem all interested in power or glory or domination all she wants is to have Terrantos. All she wants to do is Impress Terrantos and make him believe she is his best Wife, better than Soifon, Lilith, Seras, Lian Shi, Agrat, and even Naamah. Eisheth is pretty much a fangirl like Seras is over Terrantos but Eisheth has it way worse than Seras does. Eisheth is also a Arrogant Succubus beliving herself superior than all the other wives and all the other woman in both Shadowblood and Godstrike, while all the woman in Shadowblood don't seem to care she usually has comedy arguments with a random woman of Godstrike. She also views the entire Omniverse as her and Husband's Plaything and that everyone in it minus Shadowblood is just a pawn to be use for thier evil purposes such as using cities or villages as sacrifices for thier plans or as test subjects Eisheth is also very sex addicted to Terrantos as just having sex with him once has caused her to have it with him multiple times and like Agrat she plays with him but with her breasts as she believes Terrantos like most men enjoys large breasts which is why she ponders on why he favors Soifon above all his other Wives espicially girls like Seras and Yoruichi who have large breasts. Eisheth has had sex with the Dark Emperor at least 12 different times this has caused her to developed an ego as she often boasts about to Soifon who has only done with Terrantos 9 times despite only having four children. Eisheth will take whatever chances she has to boasts or mock Soifon no matter what it is espicially when it comes to Sex or power. Eisheth throughout BLAD Does mature on some level though as she does not mock Soifon as much even respecting her to a point of being friends with her. Eisheth while still thinking of Terrantos as hers and hers alone she does share Terrantos to his Wives now and even perform in sex with Terrantos with Lilith, Agrat, and Naamah showing she will share him with other women now, showing she may not be as naive or immature as she was before but this is unclear as of yet. She also does has shown to be Sadistic enjoying seeing her enemies bleed or agonize in pain as she finds it pleasuring to see them suffer and will inflict even more pain upon her victims just to hear more agonizing screams from her victims and will laugh diabolically at the sight of thier pain or hearing thier pain. Origins Beyond Light and Darkness Hearts of Darkness Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Chaos Arc Future Arc The Fall of Seraphims Arc The End is Nigh Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Succubus Category:Queens of Hell Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Mythology